Romantic Preference
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: My romantic preference when it comes to men, is that first he can make good food, can take care of a woman well, has respect and loyal" "Sounds like Theo" their head Mage Margaret came in.


Title: Romantic Preference

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/ Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Siluca Meletes a seasoned rainbow Mage and a young genius is not amused with her re-assignment; "To a rookie Lord?" she burst at her current Lord who's all happy about it.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not delighted either but the fact he needed you more than I do, this Lord is no ordinary rookie, he's the one who took over the whole Seivis and Bulltava and used his people in Sistina to do an uprising against the Rossinis and gave the people the riches of their land back, brought peace despite the Chaos being rampant" explained by the Lord who is the leader of a known treaty who supports both Alliance and Union.

"He is the new Imperial Minister of Defense and Duke of Sistina, he needs you more than the treaty does, you are a genius when it comes to military tactics and your talent is gravely needed in the front lines, he is now in battle with the Dartanian Lord who is named the collaborator of the Order of Pandora who seeks to eliminate his Majesty the Emperor" spoke by the Lord's head Mage and Wife.

"I-I see" Siluca looked down as she feels sad to be separated to the four mage she is close friends with.

"On the bright side, you'll still be having office here, he wanted to station here to be near Bulltava to find the black witch who caused the assassination." She added.

* * *

Like what it was announced, the day later everyone is at the main lobby of the Altirk Castle waiting for the said Minister of Defense, hearing helicopters and roar of heavy vehicles it was all armored and has red and blue flashers attached to their heavy armored bumpers, however there is one vehicle that stood out the most; a black international MXT MV – a man with dirty blonde hair stepped out the vehicle, wearing heavy tactical armor and ammunition rig, full of rifle magazines and grenade launcher ammunition, he was heavily armed and muscular, "Is it him?" Siluca whispered to her senior who gave explanations to her the day before.

"No…" spoke by the red hair lady who also happens to be the Altirk Lord's wife; another man stepped out from the second vehicle which also stood out as it was painted white Gurkha F5 – a man wearing the same uniform as the first one, except his sleeves were folded above his elbow, hands were covered with brown tactical gloves, a M2 armored rig over his shemagh wrapped around his neck, his uniform matched his dark green hair and he has that bright sunny soft smile, his aviator glasses hides his eyes from the sun, "That's him" giggled by the head Mage.

"Him…" Siluca looked shock how young he is and the same time she didn't expect such man with bright smile can be lethal when left unattended as he climb his rank alone with no Mage's help.

"Sir Villar!" he greeted and gave the older Lord a hug which the other returns.

"Good to see you in one piece?" he jest.

"Good to see you still married?" the other joked.

"What do you mean by that Theo?" Margaret seemed angry at the remark.

"Calm down, I was just joking, I know the name count Lust was just a jest" Theo chuckled.

"Coming from a man born and raised in Sistina" replied by the Earl and both laughed.

"Before we get side track, remember I told you that I have a tactical genius in my Mages, she is to be with you from now on" told Villar.

"Oh… the pretty one you showed me?" with that said poor Siluca blushed at his statement.

"Ahem, this is Siluca Meletes, your new Mage" Margaret introduced the two to each other and Theo gave her his softest and gentle smile.

"You're awfully brightly smiling today?" Margaret noticed.

"I try to be optimistic even though I'm all stressed from chasing that rogue Lord Milza" he replied and Villar laughed.

"Told you he's slick"

"Yeah, and I did not listen"

"And hopefully with her you'll listen" said Villar.

"I survived this far without any Mage, I might survive this one too" with that said Siluca was a bit offended.

"Well, both of you needs to get to know each other" with that said the married couple left and Theo's men were all sending Theo a teasing and knowing look as the blonde muscular man pushed him a bit to bump with the lady Mage.

"Sorry" he told rubbing the back of his head – offering his hand, "I'm Theo Cornaro, nice to meet you" with that said she took his offered hand.

"Siluca Meletes, it is an honor to meet you also, your Grace" she bowed a bit and he stopped her.

"Don't!" he told, "From now on, you will be my second in command, whatever you need just call for any of them" throwing his thumb pointing at the lined men on his back, the blond muscular man is with a bigger bald man, two ginger haired men in uniform and a long haired one with a sniper.

* * *

Theo didn't ask her to wear a uniform so she continued to wear her usual university robe however she was given a green beret with five stars on its crest with the Duke's own.

The ladies in the Duke's military force giggles whenever she goes out with him and tails him around the assemble ground wearing the beret.

She didn't get why but she thought she was being made fun of.

"Are you regularly having your lunch?" he asked worriedly as he stood opposite of her desk full of papers and map.

"I'm fine, I'll eat later" she dismissed his concern, "Thank you though" with that he never bothered again.

However the next morning there was a food placed inside a simple but bigger container, it has all sorts to food in it, it also have a note placed on top; "Eat it for later" with a smiley written below.

She knew who made it already as the man was worried of her yesterday, she was about to go to his office when the said man just came in to their floor.

"Oh… good morning" he smiled and went to his office with his briefcase and gun.

" _If he just arrived that means it wasn't him_ " she thought and decided to eat the food later and leave the container on her table clean with a reply note.

The next day was the same another delicious looking mean was left to her with another note saying, "You're Welcome" to it with a smiley again, she giggled and collected the note and placed it on her favorite organizer note.

Her boss arrived late again and she knew it wasn't really him.

Weeks passed and the same routine with the meal and note was left on her desk, she collected them all.

"Are you sure your mystery man isn't the Duke?" her other blonde friend asked.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't, Lady Laura" replied Siluca.

"Well, we're all curious about your preference in men" winked by her other friend with glasses.

"Colleen sometimes ask the right yet hard questions that our dear genius has a hard time answering" giggled by a short raven haired lady.

"My romantic preference when it comes to men, is that first he can make good food, can take care of a woman well, has respect and loyal"

"Sounds like Theo" their head Mage Margaret came in with a giggle and the other three laughed as well, poor Siluca was sent to a blushing fit.

"How can you say that ma'am?" Siluca pouted at Margaret.

"For starters he is from Sistina, men there are known to be great cooks, Theo aside from his being playful and craziness when it comes to missions, he is really romantic as what my husband speak, he helped Marrine and Alexis to together again, and he has high respect to women let's not forget he's always worried about your welfare" she winked and poor Siluca got redder.

"Siluca?" speaking of the said man, he came in to call for his Mage, he was all in full combat uniform and armed with his ammunitions, Siluca sighed and stood, she was about to leave when he carried out a black armor vest that looked light, "It will be messy out there so you'll need this"

"We're are we going?" she asked.

"We found the bloody black witch, Baba Zelma gave us information that she is back" he told, "Put your arms up" and she did and he helped her wear it.

Strapping it secure, "It fits…" he nodded, the girls at the side looked all amused at how caring her boss is.

"Boys, go grab your coconuts, we're going hunting" with that order the girls wanted to laugh at his funny term, although his men already get what he meant and gave him an affirmative and loud reply.

Siluca followed Theo to his Gurkha and just like how he helped her with her vest he helped her up and buckled her safely.

The ride to Bulltava was smooth and quiet, Siluca thought of her preference that matches her Lord however she just wished that the mystery cook she has would be him.

Upon arrival he placed his shemagh over her head to cover her from the dark cloud that covers the forest, she noticed how over protective he is to her.

Suddenly an explosion was heard after one of their trucks was hit by magic, Siluca pulled out her wand to retaliate and Theo called his men in position pointing at a hut they found in the middle of the forest where Zelma and the Queen of Werewolves gave the exact location.

"Wait for my Siluca's signal before engaging!" he ordered and she blushed at how he called her.

Siluca casted a long spell making the hut explode too, the soldiers were all scared at her at how damage she can do, Theo whistled impressed with her magic, however the damn black Witch was still alive.

When the witch started to attack them Theo came to cover Siluca, embracing her for safety, the back of his vest was full of splinters and metal from the debris, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm supposed to be the one asking you that" she checked on him and he was fine.

"UGGGH!" shouted by the witch looking disgusted to the pair, "Having a man shield you?" she spoke, "How I envy you" she then used her broom to shoot her attack and Theo blocked it, "DIE!"

Siluca returned fire when she called upon a meteor to eliminate Theo's men, but Siluca managed to defend Theo's people, however the Witch yet again got away, Theo was not delighted at the outcome.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"You asked me that earlier, Sir Theo, yes I am" she smiled, "It is I who should ask you, you're back is all scraped and damaged" she looked at all debris sticking out.

"I'm fine, I got worse than this"

"Still, let me take a look on that one later" with that said helped him up and went to their vehicle, he helped her up and buckle again, they were heading back to Altirk.

Theo wasn't in the mood to joke around that afternoon but he felt better after his Mage's after care.

Siluca noticed there was no food in the usual container on her table, "Oh, no Sistinian delicacy today Miss?" chuckled by an old man from Theo's men which made her question after hearing it was a Sistina food.

Looking down, "It can't be…" she thought and decided to make sure, she started going around the office asking however no one seemed to know or speaking the truth.

"Colleen?" Siluca went to her friend's office.

"Siluca!" she greeted, "I heard you went one on one with the witch?"

"I did, she has more knowledge with black magic than I am with shadow" she looked down disappointment.

"Any way, do you still have your tiny camera?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Listen, no one in our floor is telling me the truth on whoever is my mystery man leaving nice food in my table, I shared you the food so I think you are intrigued to whoever he is, now let me borrow it" she told and her friend wheezed.

"I can't believe you're that desperate!" she then handed her the camera.

Siluca thought of hiding it somewhere on her table where it cannot be seen directly, however for her to let the camera rolling she must attach it to a power source yet still be concealed.

When she is happy with her work on cue her boss went in and immediately she acted natural not to show the camera to anyone.

* * *

The next morning she immediately saw the same container with delicious food, sitting it aside and keeping the note after reading it with a smile, she then went through the record cutting on the part in the morning.

Her eyes went wide when it showed it was none other than her boss, the Lord she is contracted with.

She jumped when a husky voice chuckled right on her ear, "Busted huh?"

She turned her head and went red after her face is close to his smiling face.

"B-but why?" she asked.

"Well, for starters if I give it to you directly you might decline and reject me" with that said she gasped.

"I would never reject you my Lord!" she said.

"I see…" he gave a weak smile, "I hope you'll still okay if I give you the food? Or I share mine with you" with that said she blushed even redder yet she felt satisfied to it, knowing her mystery cook is the one she has her feelings on.

"I-I guess, maybe I can also make you my home made pudding and bake you some pastry?" it made the Duke happy hearing it.

"Sure! I mean I make our lunch you bring desert?"

"Alright" she gave a shy smile at him.

"You smile more, you look more beautiful with it" she blushed further after that. "Oh! And by the way, I assigned a bodyguard for you" she gasped again.

"You don't need to!"

"No, he is an art user and one of my best spy, I want you safe alright?" all the traits that Margaret had told Siluca is coming out of the Duke and she can't help to fall more and more with him.

"However he is not to be on duty by this week since we're both heading to Bulltava to meet with Baba Zelma and the White witches, they all wanted to teach you how to get your magic stronger after they knew you went toe to toe with that damn witch" he cursed.

"Oh… I'll be delighted to know and learn more!" she said happily.

"Great, we're leaving after lunch" he winked and she blushed.

"Oh… and thank you for the food" she told and he chuckled.

* * *

Later that afternoon as promised it was only both of them who left, no escorts no guards just them, she was again wearing the vest instead it was made for her because of the name patch on the chest and so as his crest, she was also covered with his shemagh.

It was a quiet drive until his car broke down and things went bad when it rained, now both cooped up inside the car and she felt cold, "Are you cold?"

"Yes, a little" she replied.

"Here" he reached at the back seat and pulled out a warm and fuzzy blanket and draped it over her.

He pulled her close to him and gave her a gentle embrace to make sure she is all bundled and snuggled in warmth, "Still cold?"

"No…"

"You know, sitting like this whenever I get in trouble reminds me of how I used to camp out like this" he gave a sad chuckle, "Travelling places makes me feel lonely.

"Well, you have me now right, so you don't have too? I mean I'm your forever Mage" she gave her gentle smile.

"You don't get it do you?" He sighed, "This isn't the outcome I had in mind but this is fine too" he told.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Siluca is aware but she doesn't want to assume.

"All the affections I give to you, I want to let you know I want you" he confessed.

"Please be clear, sir"

He again sighed in frustration, "You really are a Mage" shaking his head.

"Sir… may I take that you like me?" she blushed at her question.

"No" hear heart sank, "Because I love you" with that said, "I loved you after you showed me my true purpose I mean not just defend who's weak from the chaos but also help those in high rank to attain forever peace, not just that… when you slapped another woman after she bad mouthed my name" with that said she remembered those days.

"Siluca Meletes, you really made me go there… of course I love you, why would I be scared shit whenever we go out in patrol and in search that you in my mind would get hurt or die?" he told.

"If I can keep you at the office for safety I would but knowing you, you'd rather be with me in patrol than to stay" he told.

She looked shocked at his confession.

"Siluca" his husky voice making her shiver, his tone has those attractive accent whenever they spoke, he leans in and cups her cheek and kissed her, still shocked at his contact.

When he pulled away a little she then pulled him back to her for a kiss, this time her arms locked around his neck and her palm played with his hair.

The rain got stronger and they moved to the back seat to be closer. Settling Siluca scooted closer to the Duke's embrace while they wait for another car to get them, it took hours but they were in the company of each other and they liked the silence and the sound of rain.

They both took their nap when suddenly he bolted awake and went on to protective mode with Siluca under his arms, he pulled out his silver pistol with golden lining and white handle grip.

"Sir, it's us!" with that said he sighed in relief, he woke her gently and helped her down, carrying here avoiding to let her step on the mud and getting her legs dirty.

Transferring to a military truck that Theo's owns he let her settle beside him and kept her warm, the two men who went to get them kept on glancing at their commander as he fuss and whisper sweet things to his Mage.

When they arrived at his fortress she awed at the structure at how defensive it was – maids stares at the couple where Theo carried her to his bed chamber.

Giggles were thrown at them.

Siluca loved his affection after he brought her to his room, it was wide and simple, the window being covered by red velvet curtain covered the view of Bulltava – he stripped from his drenched uniform and left with his scar borne upper body, despite the ugly scars he was donning his own muscular state, rock hard chest and solid muscles from his combat training and other activities in the military.

She palmed his chest feeling his heart beat and leaning to hear it, he kissed the crown of her head.

* * *

The morning later, the head maid which Theo calls Mama Clara as well as everyone in the castle including the soldiers, teased Siluca after she was limping, teasing her about having her first with the Duke.

Theo when she woke up is still sleeping, he was all bruised by her nails that night and wanted to get something to heal his back, however in return she was also bruised with his love bites all over her neck and breast, she blushed when the Clara teased her to no end.

When she came back to their now shared room, he was already awake, still naked and covered with the blanket while watching some news on television, "I missed you in bed, where were you?" he asked.

"I just got you some ointment… I mean…" he gets what she was about to say when he saved her from embarrassment.

"It's fine" he told with a chuckle, "Besides it was the best night" he told with a wink, "Come join me?" he asked and she did.

And she did, they snuggled until a small woman in black robe barged in, Siluca yelped and Theo buried under the blanket to hide his naked glory from whatever the old witch brought with her, and he was right, giggling and shrieking young witches were there following her.

"Baba!" Theo shouted, "Can you knock or just tell us you were coming? I mean we just woke up and I…" poor Theo was bursting at the moment and Siluca finds it amusing yet embarrassing in her state as well.

"Did you sleep with her?!" asked by the old Witch.

"Well, yes…" he told and the ladies got louder shrieks.

"Can you please go out for a second? So we can dress for the day?" he told.

"Fine, but I want your dear woman with me in the yard after!" she demanded.

"Of course, so much for spending time with her" he sighed.

"Don't complain boy!" with that she went out dragging her girls with her.

"Welcome to my rowdy family here in Bulltava" with that said she giggled and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Siluca learn how to chant quicker for her spells for future encounter with the witch and now after three days of studying with the White Witches in Bulltava and her time alone with her beloved Duke, and having comedic interruptions because of the old witch which she does to annoy the young man.

Siluca received teasing after her friends saw her laptop's wall paper, "When did this happen?" teased Margaret.

"Bulltava" she blushed knowing she couldn't lie to her; an photo of them wearing their couple shirt and Theo kissing her cheek.

"Who confessed first?!" it was Laura who asked.

"He did…"

And they squealed.

"Hey?" Theo peeked from the door frame.

"Hey to you too…" she replied, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"My guys called in telling me they spotted our target in Sistina" he told, "You got a score to settle right?" he asked and she stood a little upset remembering she tried to hurt his man.

"Actually I'm gonna settle that score in my favor" with that said.

"And that's why I got you this" and showed her a much better vest for their travel, it has her name patch on the side of the chest and it looked more feminine.

Theo again helped her in it and gave her the beret. After they left the four Mages were all surprised seeing Siluca all upset over something.

It was a quick ride from Theo's private jet which kept his love from motion sickness, upon arrival they decided to settle at his castle in Laxia, "Wait till we go to Marza" he told with a chuckle, "Vineyards and farms over viewing the beautiful sea and lakes" he told, "I want us to get married there" she blushed when he mentioned it and just smiled loving the idea.

"I want to get married where it makes things special for you" she told and gave him a peck on the lips.

It wasn't even half a day when one of his people told that they knew the location of the Witch, immediately the couple went to Theo's armored car and headed to where she is, Siluca was followed by the guard that Theo assigned her, "Ervin, you stay alert understood?" Theo gave an order, "Whatever my Siluca ask of you, you comply"

"Loud and clear sir"

Armored cars tailed his Gurkha with their sirens and patrol light flashing, cornering the witch who was freely walking around the street with their armored cars trying to cushion the impacts of the coming explosion that was about to happen between the Witch and Mage.

Siluca walked in with her short skirt uniform glory which made some soldier turn their heads, however seeing she is wearing their commander in chief's beret she was claimed, with her wan in hand she went to center and challenged the witch, Theo stood behind Siluca ready to defend her whenever, the solders behind their vehicles with their guns pointed at the Witch.

Siluca trashed talked with the Witch until it came to, "At least I don't change my man like how I change my calendar" Theo looked at Siluca like a puppy, "Don't even" she then put a finger up to his face and he nodded.

Siluca made an impact where she immediately wanted to finish the score with her, and she did with one counter hit with the shortening spell that Zelma taught her.

It was a huge blast of explosion pushing the vehicles at the side and the soldiers blown off, Theo came to cover Siluca yet again however she killed the witch, after things were cleared and soldiers who saw her talents way back got even more impressed after showing her new found power.

Theo with slam bruises from the blast was fine and even dared to ask if she was alright, rolling her eyes, "I'm supposed to ask you" she giggled.

"Man, his grace found himself a dangerous woman" one of the soldiers commented.

"Which part? The skirt or the magic?" Theo asked in jest.

After sending a message that the person helping the Pandora is now eliminated they are to go back in Altirk.

However when they got back, they were sent to Bulltava for cover, Villar and his wife brought along his Mages and people to take cover in Theo's fortress being protected by the forest, they got the news that Theo's enemy the Dark Prince is back and took over Altirk while he was out, Villar had his forces driven out after the Dartanian Prince had been covered by the Nords, Theo shaking in anger called upon his beloved Mage for help.

Contacting the Mage from Regalia and others in their Treaty, they created a plan to buy Theo some time for him to attack however they must give Regalia over to the Rogue Lord.

Finishing the plan however they received a message from the Werewolf Clan that the Dartania forces are charging the forest to kill off Theo, however knowing that the Forest is under the Duke's control, his special division were all scattered around taking Milza's men by groups, in time when he arrived the Fortress Milza was short in people and he was cornered by Theo.

Theo was burning angry when the man got away, "Calm down, you will have him" Siluca tried to calm him in their shared bedroom, Zelma talking with Villar at the other.

"With you and your brilliant plans I know we will" he said with a smile and gave her a sweet kiss.

And true they did, after buying time, Theo had set his people to position gaining more people for their side, it was in the streets of Altirk where they cornered the Dartanian forces, just like in Sistina, armored vehicles under the Cornaro forces were covering around, Siluca unharmed after Milza tried to shot her but Theo covered her and avoided being hit.

Theo blaring angry at what the Desert man did he went up to the man alone, Milza threw his weapons and challenged Theo to a fist fight alone, he wanted to kill Theo with just bare hands alone.

Theo complied and removed all his weapons, he handed Siluca his beloved pistol and shoulder holster, giving her a kiss and a tight embrace, "Are you done saying goodbye?" insulted by the prince and Theo snorted.

"Are you kidding me? That was a lucky charm" Theo replied.

"Pathetic as always" said by Milza.

"It wasn't me who's doing the hiding and running" Theo retorted which angered the notorious killer prince.

Theo went to his defensive mode and took the hit with his arms and fist, however he knows how to return the blows and giving a clear hit.

Few tooth few off both men, and some bruises starting to form, Siluca can be seen all worried and crying seeing Theo being hit and thrown in to the hood of the vehicle where he was smashed in – until Theo fought back after getting the older man tired, Theo threw clean punches and hitting the man square in the face and stomach, the soldiers cheered when Theo brought the man to his knees but the other managed stand up and fight back again, Theo winces on his aching jaw and ribs but managed to finally take down Milza.

"Out of formalities, the crest or your life?" Theo asked while taking hold of the other's neck ready to snap it.

"Like I'd beg" with that reply Theo snapped his neck killing him off, Theo went to Siluca to get his gun and finishing off the man for good.

After killing off the man Lassic Theo's commanding officer with his other allies bounded to him pointing all the people they caught who surrendered, poor Theo is on the ground all beat up, "How do you feel?" Siluca asked while supporting his head.

"I feel like having a medic to take a look at my aching side" he managed to pull a joke even though he was in pain, Siluca cried in happiness her lover is back to her arms again, "I promise I wouldn't do it again, just please stop crying?" he told and wiped her tears.

* * *

"One more" Siluca spoon fed him with soup making sure he's comfortable with his broken jaw, his shirtless state was covered with bandages and so as his broken arm after being bashed in to an armored car, "Okay, that's enough" hummed by Siluca wiping his lip with some left over soup.

"Woah! That bad?" the Emperor went in with his Queen greeting the un-amused Theo who's all patched up, Siluca gave a courtesy to the couple and Marrine took interest of her.

As she is the daughter of her head Mage.

"Is this Mrs. Cornaro?" with that question from the Emperor poor Siluca blushed deep red and Theo wanted to laugh.

"Not yet, but almost" with that said Siluca got even redder.

With jokes aside they talked about Pandora and the remaining members of it, however it would take long to find the others especially they are now scattered. Upon informing them that the royal couple is throwing a victory banquet for the Duke to having acquire another country to rule over,

* * *

It was a week later where Theo finally got out the hospital and throughout their stay Siluca never left his side and had always been there to care for him.

Dressed in tuxedo and gown the couple attended the party meant for them, held in his Castle in Bulltava, Theo arrived a little late after he was just discharged from the hospital and got prepared there, limping and his upper body still bandaged and his arm covered with a cast and an arm sling, Siluca guided him around to greet guests.

The Mages mused seeing Siluca all jealous of a pink haired girl who claims to be the holy maiden being around Theo however, "She's like my little sister" he told which she felt relieved.

"Theo had met Siluca's sister who doesn't like him much and her father whom he asked permission for him to marry Siluca, the older Mage smiled and patted Theo not knowing that his shoulder was no good as well and sending him to pain.

"I told you to get a wheel chair but no, you had to be stubborn"

"Okay fine I get what you want to say" he sighed.

"I told you so" with that said Villar laughed so hard after experiencing the same thing with his wife.

"Here is an advice" told by Lord Ladvan who had been in support to Theo, "Wives are always right, never argue" with that said.

"I'll note it" he told with a chuckle.

~END~


End file.
